Bleached Lyoko
by Rico 94
Summary: Renewed Story. The Lyoko Warriors have transferred to Karakura High. There they encounter souls, hollows, soul reapers, and a new enemy that want to revive Xana. They must team up with Ichigo and his friends to stop him. But can they do it?
1. Chapter 1: Farwell Kardic!

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or Bleach. This story takes place after Lyoko Warriors defeated Xana on Code Lyoko and after Ichigo defeated Aizen on Bleach.

This is the rewritten version of Bleached Lyoko. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1: Farwell Kardic! Head for Karakura!

Three months has come and gone since the Lyoko Warriors had defeated Xana and shut down Lyoko. During the time, they returned to living their normal lives. But little did they know that it will soon be short lived because they will have to battle another evil force that is worse than Xana. Luckily for them, they'll have certain substitute soul reaper and his friends by their side.

In Kardic Academy, all of the 8th and 9th students have been called to the gym for a special assembly. Everyone started talking to each other wondering what's going on. The five Lyoko warriors sat together, wondering the same thing as everyone else.

"So, what's the big announce everyone's talking about?" Odd asked.

"I don't know." Jeremy said. "But it must important seeing that everyone from the 8th and 9th grades is here."

"So, what is it?" Odd asked, forcing the issue.

"That's why it's called a surprise, Odd." Ulrich said.

Jim entered the gym with Principal Delmas behind him with a piece of paper in his hand. Jim walked up to the microphone and cleared his throat, causing everyone to stop talking and turn their attention to him.

"Now I'm sure all of you are wondering why we called all of you here, am I right?" Jim said. "Well Mr. Delmas is here to explain what is happening."

"Ah yes, thank you Jim." Principal Delmas said, stepping up to the microphone. "Our friends from Karakura High had started a transfer program recently and we agree to assist them by sending four of our students there until the end of May."

"A transfer program?" Yumi questioned.

"Jim, would you do the honors?" Mr. Delmas asked.

"Yes sir." Jim said as he stepped up to the microphone. "Now the students that going to Karakura High are Odd Della Robbia, Ulrich Stern, Yumi Ishiyama, and Aelita Stones."

The Lyoko warriors at Jim with widen eyes. "No way…" Odd said shocked.

"Those are names of the students who will attend Karakura High until May." Jim said. "If you didn't hear your names get called, you go back to class. But if you did, you just stay here and Mr. Delmas will explain what you will be doing once you arrive in Karakura High."

With that said, everyone expect the Lyoko Warriors got up and headed back to class. The Lyoko Warriors crowd around Jeremy, who had sadden expression on his face.

"I can't believe it." Jeremy said still in shock.

"Yeah, it is pretty hard to believe huh?" Odd said.

"Are you going to be okay, Jeremy?" Aelita asked worried.

"I'll be fine." Jeremy said, standing up. "I got to head to class. Meet me at my room when you guys are done talking with Principal Delmas."

"Ok, we will." Aelita nodded as Jeremy exited the gym.

After Jeremy left, Aelita and the others went to Principal Delmas. Principal Delmas explained to them about the school that they would attend and the classes they would take until they return to Kardic. Once Principal Delmas was explaining, the Lyoko Warriors head to Jeremy's room. After they've entered, they saw four boxes in Jeremy's bed. Each box got their names on the tags.

"Jeremy, what's all of this?" Aelita asked, looking at the boxes.

"There presents made for the four of you." Jeremy said with a smile.

"For the four of us?" Ulrich questioned.

"That's right." Jeremy said. "I've been working on these for months, ever since we beat Xana.

The gang opened their boxes and found a watch in each of them. The watches have the same style as their battle suit they wear on Lyoko.

"You're giving us watches, Jeremy?" Odd asked confused, hoping for something cooler.

"Not just any watch, Odd." Jeremy said. "I've managed to transfer your abilities from Lyoko and program them into the watches. Now the way to activate and change into your battle suit is to press both the left and right side of the watch at the same time. It could help you if you guys ever get into trouble."

"So this is it, huh?" Jeremy said with a sadden expression on his face.

"What are you talking about, Jeremy?" Ulrich asked. "You sound like we're leaving forever."

"I know that." Jeremy said. "But things around here aren't going to be the same without you guys."

"Yeah and things won't be the same without you with us." Odd said.

"But hey, don't worry you guys." Jeremy said. "I'll be fine."

"Are you sure, Jeremy?" Aelita asked worried.

"Yeah, besides we don't have to worry about Xana anymore so I'm sure everything will be ok."

"We're going to miss you Jeremy." Yumi said, hugging Jeremy.

"I'll miss you guys too." Jeremy said, hugging Yumi back.

"Take care, Jeremy." Ulrich said.

"Later Einstein, I'll make sure to get you a souvenir." Odd said. "Make sure you take good care of Kiwi while I'm gone."

"Don't worry, I will." Jeremy said.

Aelita kissed Jeremy on the check and said, "Good bye, Jeremy."

Jeremy held his cheek and blushed. The blush on Jeremy's face faded as he said, "Good bye, come back in one piece okay."

The four Lyoko warriors waved good bye to Jeremy as they left Jeremy's room and prepare to head to Karakura Town.

To Be Continued…

* * *

**There you go, the first chapter of the rewritten version of Bleached Lyoko. I'll try to stick with this story until it is done. Until then, later.**


	2. Chapter 2: Aelita vs Hollow!

Chapter 2: Aelita vs. Hollow!

The next day, the Lyoko Warriors got on the plane that is currently heading towards Karakura airport. They said their goodbyes to Jeremy before getting on the plane and said that they'll call him when they landed.

"Are we there yet?" Odd asked.

"Shut up, you blockhead!" Ulrich said irritated. "You've asked that question three minutes ago."

"Calm down, Odd." Yumi said. "I'm sure that we'll land in Karakura soon so try to wait a little longer."

"Ok." Odd said.

"I wonder what Karakura Town will be like." Aelita said. "How about we all go site seeing someday?"

"Sound good to me." Yumi said.

"Attention, we are arriving at Karakura Airport." The pilot said. "We will be landing soon."

"Finally!" Odd said as the plane started to descend.

After the plane landed, the Lyoko Warriors went to the baggage claim to get their bags. When they got there, they saw a man with blond hair wearing a white and green striped hat, a black kimono, and clogs.

"You must be the students from Kardic, correct?" the man with blond hair asked. The lyoko warriors hesitated for a second and nodded. "Well then, my name is Kisuke Urahara and welcome to Karakura Town!"

* * *

"IIIIIIIIICCCCCCCHHHHHIIIII…." Keigo shouted as he ran towards Ichigo, only to have Ichigo's bag hit him in the face.

"What's up, Keigo?" Ichigo said as he walks away.

"But why?" Keigo asked, lying on the ground with tears coming from his eyes. "I didn't say anything."

"Sorry about that." Ichigo said, looking at Keigo. "It's a habit. Try living with my father and you'll know why."

"Hey Ichigo." Mizuiro said.

"Hey Mizuiro, what's up?" Ichigo said.

"Stop!" Keigo shouted, running towards the two. "You saw what just happened! Why do you pretend like I don't exists?!"

"By the way Ichigo, have you heard about the new transfer students?" Mizuiro asked, ignoring Keigo.

"Yes, I heard that they're coming from Kardic Academy." Ichigo said. "Is that right?"

"Yeah, I've heard that they're supposed to arrive here in Karakura today." Mizuiro said as he and Ichigo entered the classroom.

"Is that right?" Ichigo asked.

"Hey Ichigo!" Orihime greeted. Ichigo waved back to his friend as he went to his seat.

* * *

Later that day, Kisuke and the Lyoko Warriors arrived at the Urahara Shop. Once they entered the shop, they saw a muscular man with a moustache wearing sunglasses along with a little girl with black hair tied into pigtails and a little boy with red hair cleaning up the store.

"Ah, welcome back Mr. Urahara." The muscular man said to Kisuke.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet my personal assistant, Mr. Tessai." Kisuke said, introducing the muscular man.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Tessai said, bowing to the Lyoko Warriors.

"And these two are my helpers around the store, Ururu and Jinta." Kisuke said, introducing the two children.

"I…it's nice to meet you." Ururu said shyly.

"Come on, say it with some confidence." Jinta said, pulling on one of Ururu's pigtails.

"Oww, let go Jinta." Ururu said. "That hurts." Jinta let go of Ururu's hair as he left something grab him by the back of his collar and picked up him.

"Hey, PUT ME DOWN YOU BIG OAF!" Jinta shouted.

"My apologizes." Tessai said to Lyoko Warriors as he carries Jinta away. "Please don't mind Jinta." The Lyoko Warriors sweat dropped from what they saw.

"I'll be right back guys." Aelita said, putting her bag down near the door.

"Where are you going Aelita?" Ulrich asked.

"I'm going to find out where Karakura High School is."

"Do you want one of us to come with you?" Yumi asked.

"No, thank you." Aelita said. "Don't worry, I'll be ok. Besides, I've got this special watch that Jeremy gave us."

"Ok, but be careful." Ulrich said. Aelita nodded as she left the shop.

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia were heading back home after saying goodbye to Orihime and Chad. As they turned a corner, Ichigo felt something off and turned around and a girl with pink hair in the direction they just came from.

"Ichigo, is there something wrong?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo turned towards Rukia and said, "No, it's nothing." Ichigo looked back and saw that the pink-hair girl was gone. He shook his head and followed Rukia back to his house.

* * *

Aelita stood outside of Karakura High School, looking around and trying to familiarize herself with the school.

"So this is Karakura High, huh?" Aelita said to herself, looking at the school. Then she started to feel a strange presence that she never felt before. It was felt dark and monstrous. She turned around to see what it was but nothing was there.

'What was that?' Aelita thought, looking around and saw a little boy with a chain on his chest running towards her as something was chasing him.

"Hold on, what's wrong?" Aelita asked the little boy. Then she felt that dark presence again and it was close. She looked up and her eyes widen in horror.

* * *

Back in Ichigo's room, Ichigo leaned back in his chair after finishing the homework he missed since his trip to Hueco Mundo to save Orihime. He thought back to the girl that walked past him and the spiritual pressure that came from her.

'Who was that?' Ichigo thought. 'Her spiritual pressure is different from a soul reaper and an arrancar.' Then Ichigo's combat pass started to go off.

Rukia opened Ichigo's closet door, already in her soul reaper form. "Ichigo!" She shouted.

"Yeah, I know!" Ichigo shouted as he put his combat pass to his chest, causing his soul reaper form to exit out of his real body. "Let's go!"

* * *

Aelita looked at the creature in front of her with scared expression on her. The creature's body was of a giant bug with a white mask on its face and a giant hole in the center of its chest.

'What on earth…' Aelita thought. 'What is that thing?'

"My, my, what interesting spirit energy you have there, girl." The creature said to Aelita.

"It could talk?" Aelita said shocked.

"Of course, I can talk!" the creature said. "This must be your first time seeing a hollow, is it? Well then, how about I do you a favor? I'll eat you first and then eat the little for desert."

"That won't happen!" Aelita said as she used the watch Jeremy gave her and changed into the battle suit she wears in Lyoko. She created a pink ball of energy and aimed it at the hollow. "Energy Sphere!" She fired at the hollow, making a small explosion. She fired a barrage of spheres and the creature, making more explosions. When the smoke cleared, the hollow was revealed to be unharmed by Aelita's attack.

"What's wrong?" The hollow taunted. "Is that the best you can do?" Aelita took a step back from the hollow. "If that's the case, then it's my turn!" The hollow lunged itself towards Aelita, trying to eat her and the little boy. Aelita grabbed the boy and quickly jumped out of the hollow's way.

"Get away from here as fast as you can." Aelita said to the little boy as she puts him on the ground.

"But what about you?!" The boy asked scared.

"I'll try to keep it busy." Aelita said, walking towards the hollow. "Now go!" The boy nodded and started to run.

"So you still think you can defeat me?" The hollow taunted. The hollow lunged towards Aelita again. Aelita quickly activated her Angel Wing and dodged the hollow. But the hollow struck one of its hands out and grabbed Aelita.

"Let me go!" Aelita shouted, trying to get out of the hollow's grasp but its grip on her tightened. The hollow laughed as it slowly brought its hand to its mouth. Aelita closed her eyes, preparing for the worst. But her eyes widen when the hand that holding her was cut off. She activated her Angel Wing and got out of the falling hand.

The hollow yelled in pain and shouted, "What the hell?! Who did that?!" Aelita was wondering that as well. She looked around, trying to figure out where the attack came from. Her eyes widen when she saw a person with orange hair, wearing a black kimono and holding a large sword in his hand. It was Ichigo.

'Who is that?' Aelita thought, looking the substitute soul reaper.

"Bastard!" The hollow cursed. "I'll make you pay for that!" The hollow charged towards Ichigo but Ichigo disappeared. Ichigo reappeared in front of the hollow and cut through its mask. The hollow dissolved into ash and died.

Aelita looked on with widen eyes as she landed on the ground and her wings disappeared. "What just happened?"

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3: Desperate Situtation!

Chapter 3: Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich! Desperate Situation!

_Aelita looked at the creature in front of her with scared expression on her. The creature's body was of a giant bug with a white mask on its face and a giant hole in the center of its chest. _

'_What on earth…' Aelita thought. 'What is that thing?' _

_She used the watch Jeremy gave her and changed into the battle suit she wears in Lyoko. She created a pink ball of energy and aimed it at the hollow. "Energy Sphere!" She fired at the hollow, making a small explosion. When the smoke cleared, the hollow was revealed to be unharmed by Aelita's attack._

"_What's wrong?" The hollow taunted. "Is that the best you can do?" Aelita took a step back from the hollow. "If that's the case, then it's my turn!"_

_The hollow lunged towards Aelita. Aelita quickly activated her Angel Wing and dodged the hollow. But the hollow struck one of its hands out and grabbed Aelita._

"_Let me go!" Aelita shouted, trying to get out of the hollow's grasp but its grip on her tightened. The hollow laughed as it slowly brought its hand to its mouth. Aelita closed her eyes, preparing for the worst. But her eyes widen when the hand that holding her was cut off. She activated her Angel Wing and got out of the falling hand._

_The hollow yelled in pain and shouted, "What the hell?! Who did that?!" Aelita was wondering that as well. She looked around, trying to figure out where the attack came from. Her eyes widen when she saw a person with orange hair, wearing a black kimono and holding a large sword in his hand. It was Ichigo._

'_Who is that?' Aelita thought, looking the substitute soul reaper._

"_Bastard!" The hollow cursed. "I'll make you pay for that!" The hollow charged towards Ichigo but Ichigo disappeared. Ichigo reappeared in front of the hollow and cut through its mask. The hollow dissolved into ash and died._

_Aelita looked on with widen eyes as she landed on the ground and her wings disappeared. "What just happened?" _

* * *

Back at the Urahara Shop, The Lyoko warriors waited for Aelita outside of the shop. They started to get up and look for her but stopped when they felt a dark presence in the air.

"Guys, did you feel that?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah." Ulrich said, looking around. "What was that? Where did it come from?"

"Um guys…" Odd said, getting Ulrich and Yumi's attention. "Look up!" Ulrich and Yumi looked up at the sky and they widen their eyes. A swarm of hollow was seen coming towards them.

* * *

Aelita's battle suit changed back into her street clothes as she looked at Ichigo. "Um…excuse me!" she said, trying to Ichigo's attention. "Thank you for saving me."

Ichigo looked behind his shoulder and saw Aelita looking at him. He turned towards her and said, "Wait, you can see me?"

"Yes." Aelita said, confused. "Why? Was I not supposed to?"

"Ichigo!" A voice said as the owner appeared next to Ichigo. She wears the same black kimono as Ichigo. She is shorter than Ichigo, has short black hair and purple eyes. It was Rukia. "Did you defeat the hollow?"

"Yeah, I just did." Ichigo said to Rukia.

"Good, we have to get going." Rukia said, looking at her soul phone. "There are still more hollows we have to deal with."

"Wait a second." Aelita said, getting the two soul reapers' attention. "Who are you? And what was that thing you just killed?"

"Ichigo…can this girl see us?" Rukia asked Ichigo, looking at Aelita.

"Yeah, she can." Ichigo said. "I could also sense some unusual spiritual pressure coming from her."

"I see." Rukia said, looking back at her soul phone. "We'll worry about it later. Right now, we have to deal with these…" Rukia stopped talking as she looked her phone confused.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked.

"That's weird." Rukia said. Aelita widen her eyes when her when Rukia said. That's where her friends are. "My soul phone said that there are hollows heading towards the Urahara Shop."

"Why the hell would they go there?"

"There's only one way to find out." Rukia put her soul phone away. "Let's go, Ichigo!" Ichigo nodded and he and Rukia disappeared.

"Wait!" Aelita shouted, but Ichigo and Rukia were already gone. Aelita cursed under her breath as she changed back into her battle suit and headed back towards the Urahara Shop. 'I have to get back to the others quickly.' She thought. 'I have to warn them about those monsters before it's too late."

* * *

Back outside of the Urahara Shop, the Lyoko Warriors looked the hollows coming towards them. They quickly activated their watches and changed into their battle suits.

"What are those things?" Ulrich asked, drawing his swords.

"I don't know but something tells me that they're not friendly." Odd said, preparing his laser arrows.

"Looks like we're about find out." Yumi said, taking out her fans and throwing them at the hollows but the hollows dodged them. Odd fired his laser arrows and the hollows but they not showing any effect on them.

"What's with these things?" Odd asked, still firing his laser arrows but having no effect on the hollows. One of the hollow lowered its claw down towards Odd. Odd quickly jumped out of the way, avoiding the attack. Ulrich charged towards the hollow and cut off its claw. Yumi threw her fans at the hollow, hitting it in the mask and cutting it. The hollow fell to the ground and started to dissolve into ash.

"What the…" Ulrich said confused as the hollow died. "Guys, aim for their mask!"

"What?! Why?" Odd said confused while shooting his arrows at the hollows.

"If these monsters are like the ones on Lyoko, we'll destroy them when we hit them in the mask." Ulrich said. Another hollow charged towards Ulrich. Ulrich jumped out of the way as the hollow hit the ground. Odd charged towards the hollow preparing to fire his arrows.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd fired his arrow at the hollow, hitting it mask. The hollow dissolved into ash and disappeared. "Alright, we're getting somewhere!" Then a hollow appeared behind Odd, ready to attack him.

"Odd, behind you!" Yumi shouted. Odd looked behind him and saw the hollow trying to attack him.

"Hado Number 33: Sokatsui!" A blue ray of light hit the hollow in the mask, killing it. Odd looked at where the attack came from and saw Rukia and Ichigo.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4: A New Threat!

Chapter 4: A New Threat!

"_If these monsters are like the ones on Lyoko, we'll destroy them when we hit them in the mask." Ulrich said. Another hollow charged towards Ulrich. Ulrich jumped out of the way as the hollow hit the ground. Odd charged towards the hollow preparing to fire his arrows._

"_Laser Arrow!" Odd fired his arrow at the hollow, hitting it mask. The hollow dissolved into ash and disappeared. "Alright, we're getting somewhere!" Then a hollow appeared behind Odd, ready to attack him._

"_Odd, behind you!" Yumi shouted. Odd looked behind him and saw the hollow trying to attack him._

"_Hado Number 33: Sokatsui!" A blue ray of light hit the hollow in the mask, killing it. Odd looked at where the attack came from and saw Rukia and Ichigo._

* * *

Ulrich and Yumi looked at the two newcomers as the hollow dissolves into ash and disappear. "Who are they?" Ulrich asked.

"I don't know." Yumi said, looking at the newcomers. "But I hope that they're on our side."

Odd looked at where the hollow died and looked back at Ichigo and Rukia. "Uh…thanks for that. I owe you guys one."

Ichigo and Rukia looked at Odd, and then looked at Yumi and Ulrich. "Their spiritual pressure…" Ichigo said. "They're just like the girl came before."

"Don't worry about it now, Ichigo." Rukia said, drawing her zanpakuto. "We have to do deal with these hollows first."

"Right." Ichigo said, drawing his zanpakuto as well. He and Rukia charged towards the hollows and started cutting them down. Yumi and Ulrich looked on, watching the newcomers destroy these monsters with little effort.

"Hey guys!" Odd shouted, running towards Yumi and Ulrich. "What the heck is going on here?"

"How should we know?" Yumi responded. Ichigo and Rukia continued to destroy the hollows but every time one dies, ten more appeared and take its place.

'Something's not right here.' Rukia thought. 'Every time a hollow falls, more continue to appear. Is someone using hollow bait?'

"We're getting nowhere at this rate!" Ichigo shouted. "Bankai!" Black spiritual pressure surrounds Ichigo. As the spiritual pressure disappeared, Ichigo's appearance changed. His sword turned into a small but long black sword with a chain dangling with the hilt. He is now wearing a long-sleeved, ankle-length coat with red lining that is closed at his chest and ragged end. "Tensa Zangetsu!" Then at a high speed, Ichigo started to destroy the hollow one by one.

"You idiot!" Rukia shouted. "Why are you using your bankai at a time like this?"

"Do you have a faster way to get rid of these hollows?!" Ichigo shouted as the hollow started to surround him and Rukia.

"Get ready." Rukia said, readying her zanpakuto.

"Right." Ichigo said, readying his zanpakuto as well.

"Energy Sphere!" A pink energy ball was fired at one of the hollow, hitting and destroying its mask. Ichigo and Rukia looked at the direction of where the attack came from and Aelita flying towards them with her angel wings, firing her spheres at the hollows.

"It's that girl from before." Rukia said, looking at Aelita.

"Aelita!" Ulrich shouted as she landed on the ground.

"Sorry it took me so long." Aelita said, running towards the others. "But there was this monster and…"

"Don't worry about explaining, I think we got the picture." Yumi said. Aelita looked behind her and saw Ichigo and Rukia.

"Those people…" Aelita said.

"We'll deal with them later." Ulrich said. "Right now, let's get rid of these monsters first." He looked at Odd and Yumi, who gave him a small nod. "Alright then, let's go!"

Ulrich drew his swords and charged towards the hollows at a high speed, slashing the hollow as he ran past them. Yumi took two more of her fans and the hollows, cutting their masks as the fans flew at them. Odd charged one of the hollows, firing his laser arrows at it. The hollow lowered its fist at him and Odd dodged it. He jumped on the hollow's arm and ran towards the mask. The hollow used its free hand and tried to grab Odd with it.

Odd jumped onto the hollow's mask, avoiding its hand. "Laser Arrow!" Odd fired his arrows, blasting through the hollow's mask. Odd landed on the ground as the last hollow dissolved into ash.

"Who are you guys?" Ichigo asked, looking at the Lyoko Warriors as they changed back into their street clothes.

"That's exactly what we want to ask you." Aelita said. "Who are you two? And what were those that we just fought?"

Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other and then looked at the Lyoko Warriors. "Let's head back inside first. We'll explain everything."

* * *

Somewhere in Hueco Mundo, a man looked at the screen in front of him, watching the Lyoko Warriors defeat the hollows.

"So those are the brats that defeated Lord Xana?" he said. Then the screen shows Ichigo attacking the hollows. "And this must be the Substitute Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki." He turned off the screen and said. "Naruki…come here…" An arrancar appeared a few feet behind the man's chair, kneeling before him.

"Sir…" A voice said. The owner has blonde hair, blue eyes but a part of his hollow mask covered up one of his eyes. He's wearing an arrancar's uniform with a sword with a black hilt to his left hip.

"Head for the World of the Living." The man said, turning towards the arrancar. "There's something I need you to do there." Then a smirk appeared on the man's face.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5: Shocking Encounter!

Chapter 5: Shocking Encounter! A Mysterious Arrancar Appears!

"_Who are you guys?" Ichigo asked, looking at the Lyoko Warriors as they changed back into their street clothes._

"_That's exactly what we want to ask you." Aelita said. "Who are you two? And what were those that we just fought?"_

_Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other and then looked at the Lyoko Warriors. "Let's head back inside first. We'll explain everything."_

_Somewhere in Hueco Mundo, a man looked at the screen in front of him, watching the Lyoko Warriors defeat the hollows. _

"_So those are the brats that defeated Lord Xana?" he said. Then the screen shows Ichigo attacking the hollows. "And this must be the Substitute Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki." He turned off the screen and said. "Naruki…come here…" An arrancar appeared a few feet behind the man's chair, kneeling before him._

"_Sir…" A voice said. The owner has blonde hair, blue eyes but a part of his hollow mask covered up one of his eyes. He's wearing an arrancar's uniform with a sword with a black hilt to his left hip._

"_Head for the World of the Living." The man said, turning towards the arrancar. "There's something I need you to do there." Then a smirk appeared on the man's face._

* * *

The Lyoko Warriors gathered around a table inside the Urahara Shop. They looked at Ichigo and Rukia, awaiting an answer to Aelita's question.

"To start off, my name is Rukia Kuchiki." Rukia said. "I am a soul reaper. And this is Ichigo Kurosaki; he's a substitute soul reaper."

"A soul reaper?" Aelita questioned.

"That's right." Rukia said, taking out her sketchbook.

"Please don't show any of your crappy drawings." Ichigo said and got hit over the head by Rukia's sketchbook. "Ow, what the hell was that for?!"

"For judging my drawings, you jerk!" Rukia shouted back at Ichigo.

"Sorry that you can't take a little criticism." Ichigo said and got over the head again. Ichigo glared at Rukia as the petit soul reaper started to draw. The Lyoko Warriors looked at the two with a sweat drop.

"When a human dies, their soul normally pass on to the afterlife." Rukia said, displaying her drawing to the Lyoko Warriors. "If there's anything that binds the soul to the World of the Living, it's the job of the Soul Reaper to help them pass on to the Soul Society. However if they're not attended to after a certain amount of them, the negative feelings they have consumes them and turns them into a hollow, the monsters you fought earlier. They're start devouring souls to make themselves stronger. The Soul Reaper must destroy the hollow before that happens."

"Wait a minute, there was a little boy with a chain anchored on his chest." Aelita said, remembering the little boy was running from a hollow. "What happened to him?"

"Don't worry, I send him to the Soul Society." Rukia said. Aelita let out a sigh of relief.

"Ok, I've answered your questions." Rukia said, putting sketchbook away. "Now we want to know who you guys are. How did you get your powers? Because something tells me that you're not ordinary humans."

"Well…" Aelita said, looking at her friends. "A friend of ours back home, Jeremy, found a supercomputer connected to a world known as Lyoko, a digital world that was first created by Franz Hopper. That was when he found me and when he learned about Xana. Ever since all of us battled against Xana, mixing our normal lives with our digital ones and stopping Xana's attacks every chance that we could. Until three months ago, we've finally destroyed Xana once for all and shut down Lyoko. As for our powers, Jeremy made these special watches that allow us to change into our battle suits in case we run into trouble."

"My, my, what an interesting story." A new voice said. Everyone looked at where the voice came from and saw Kisuke standing at the doorway.

"Kisuke." Rukia said.

"Mr. Urahara, how long have you been standing there?" Aelita asked the shop owner.

"The entire time," said Kisuke. "I couldn't help but to overhear your conversation. I also saw the abilities the four of you displayed when fought the hollows outside of my shop."

"You saw what we could do?" Ulrich questioned.

"That's right." Kisuke said. "I was impressed about your fighting styles. But I can also tell that you need some training."

"Training, how come?" Yumi asked.

"There are going to hollows stronger than the ones that you just battled. And at the level you're on now, you won't last long against them." The Lyoko Warriors looked at Kisuke with widen eyes. "Not to worry, I know a few people that can help you with that training."

"Really? Who?" Aelita asked.

A smile appeared on Kisuke's face. "Well you're in the room with them right now."

"Wait! Ichigo and Rukia?!" Ulrich said shocked.

"That's correct. These two along with some of their friends have encountered hollows much stronger than the ones that you four dealt with. They're more than eligible for the job. That is unless they want to, of course."

"Looks like we don't have much of a choice, do we?" Ichigo said.

"Alright then, it's settled…" Then the group felt a huge amount of spiritual pressure erupting around the shop. Ichigo and Rukia got up and ran to the outside of the shop, looking for the source of the spiritual pressure. When they got outside, their eyes widen at what they saw. It was an arrancar with blonde hair, blue eyes but a part of his hollow mask covered up one of his eyes and a sword with a black hilt to his left hip. The Lyoko Warriors exited the shop with Kisuke and saw the arrancar.

"Who's that?" Odd said, looking at the arrancar. "A friend of yours?"

"No." Rukia said. "This is an arrancar."

"An arrancar?" Yumi asked. "What's that?"

"It's a hollow that its mask removed and gained the abilities of a soul reaper." Kisuke said. "But they're nothing like the hollows you've battled. They're on a whole other level."

The arrancar looked at the group with a smirk on his face. "This must be my lucky night." He said. "I've found the brats that my master got his interest in and the one who brought down Sosuke Aizen."

"Just who the hell are you?" Ichigo asked, grabbing his zanpakuto. "What are you doing here? You're trying to avenge Aizen?!"

"My name is Naruki." The arrancar said, identifying himself. "And my reason for being here isn't to avenge a fool like Aizen."

Rukia grabbed her zanpakuto and said, "Then why are you here?"

"I don't think I should that information to you." Naruki said. "I mean what good would it be when you're dead?"

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Showdown! Ichigo vs. Naruki!


End file.
